Blood Gulch
4-16 players, Supports vehicles Blood Gulch is a very popular Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo Wars multiplayer level. It is also the only usable multiplayer map for Halo Trial. It supports vehicles and is recommended for 4-16 players. Its simplicity and size have contributed much to its popularity. Blood Gulch was remade as Coagulation for Halo 2, and served as a major inspiration for Valhalla in Halo 3. It was also remade as a multiplayer map in Halo Wars. Halo: Combat Evolved Layout Blood Gulch's basic layout is quite simplistic; it is set in a vast canyon, with two bases, a huge open field with hills and ditches, and caves and cliffs along the rock walls. In addition, there are Teleporters located on each base's roof; each will transport players to the centre field. Blue leading to the ledge near red base which is ideal for sniping. Red going nearby the extensive system of caves on the side of the map. Weapon Locations *Assault Rifle - inside bases on wall facing the main field. *Flamethrower - in cave that's inside the cave near the red team's teleporter (PC & Mac only.) *Fuel Rod Gun - in middle of level, in open space on the hill in front of the blue team's teleporter, almost directly across from the Rocket Launcher. (PC & Mac only.) *Pistol - on top of bases, on side ledges around the map, in the cave above the Blue base. *Shotgun - inside bases one the walls facing the sides of the base. (2x) *Sniper Rifle - on top of bases. *Plasma Rifle - inside bases on wall facing behind the base. *Rocket Launcher - in middle of level, by a shrub near the red teams teleporter receiver node. *Fragmentation Grenades - on top of bases (4x) *Plasma Grenades - on side ledges around the map(4x) Vehicle Locations This map is usually vehicle based. Controlling the vehicles is crucial to winning. The vehicles on the Halo: Combat Evolved version of this map include: #Banshee (PC and Mac only; on top of bases towards the back) #Ghost (In front of base) #Warthog (Sides and front of base) #Scorpion (Behind base) Power-up Locations *Active Camouflage - near the dark ledge, on the ground. *Health Pack - on top of bases, to the right of the teleporters. *Overshield - same place where the Active Camouflage is, opposite the Flamethrower in the cave. Strategy *A good Sniper spot is in the cave on the side in the middle of the map *Once you get better at sniping, try sniping on the large hill next to the red team's teleporter in the middle of the map *If you are doing slayer get in the back of the warthog and kill. *The Banshee (Halo PC only) can kill very effectively in three ways (splatter, Fuel Rod Gun, plasma cannons), but many players despise people who use the Banshee in this way, often calling them "shee noobs". Capture the Flag Warthog Overall Take either Warthog (although the regular is much more useful in non-shielded mode) and get a gunner and a side seater. If possible, get the most experienced person or a player with a heavy weapon in the side seat. It is advisable to get another Warthog (again either type will do) for support. You can then use one of the below tactics. Two Warthogs on Cliff Pass Both Warthogs go through the cave systems to the left of the Blue base, taking care not to be hit by a grenade by any hostile infantry in the caves. The first Warthog should drive down, with a second Warthog above supporting it by bombarding the base. Drop off the side seater/gunner and drive in circles to avoid being bombed or sniped while the carrier is getting the flag. A Ghost can be used instead of the Warthog. Circling Warthog One or two Spartans should accompany a Warthog to the base on foot. The Warthog will then circle the enemy base while one Spartan gets the flag. The Spartan (and his gunner) will then get in a Warthog and go up the cliff or simply go in a straight line back to the base. Hit and Run If you're on your own, a simple "Run in, grab the flag and get in a warthog" strategy is quite effective if the enemy is engaged in combat. However, if you are noticed and the enemy has vehicles, the other tactics may be less risky. This tactic is not recommended for the Scorpion, due to its slow speed, and is best used with a Ghost, Warthog or Banshee (Halo PC only). If you are doing this with a Warthog, you can just drive the hog into the entrance,grab the flag, and drive back, while the other team has to go through the other entrance to get you. Warthog teleporter Have a Warthog stay on the teleporter where the flag carrier would go through from the enemy base. Have the second warthog drop off some soldiers to grab the flag. When some one gets the flag, the warthog on the teleporter moves, then the flag carrier runs through the teleporter and jumps in the warthog. Then the Warthog can drop them by their base. This is a very effective strategy when combined with teleporter camping. Distraction Have teammate drive around the enemy base while you exit out of the passenger seat of a warthog. While your teammates cause mischief around the enemies, you could grab the flag and then escape while your other enemies are distracted. A very effective plan when you are you are using two full warthogs. Active Camouflage Go through the teleporter, and crouch as you walk up the hill to the AC so they don't see you before you grab it. Then, walk into the base while a teammate keeps their eyes on you, grab the flag, and run to the top of their base and use the teleporter. Many players overlook the AC, and sometimes will not even notice you if you walk right past them. This can also be used to remove heavy vehicles or snipers from the game shortly before an assault. Last Stand Another tactic often used in clan-war games is to drive to the opposing enemy base, picking up heavy weapons on the way, preferably the Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle or Fuel Rod Gun (Halo PC only), and have the Rocket carrier ride shotgun in the passenger seat, then jump out as the 'hog drives past the ramps leading to the top of the enemy base. If timed correctly, the player should be thrown onto the ramp and can run rampant on top of the base, keeping the enemy pinned with the Rocket Launcher or Fuel Rod Gun, and once out of ammo or in close quarters battle, he or she can use a Flamethrower (or Shotgun) to take out enemies who spawn on top of the base while your team grabs the flag. You may even be able to escape with your team-mates using the teleporter, but more often than not you will die. Another variation of this tactic in infinite grenades mode involves simply throwing grenades while on top of the base until killed. Rocket Warthog Camping An effective way to get a large amount of kills and keep the enemy occupied. Drive the rocket warthog to the top of the cliff behind the base. When in the turret you will now have nearly the entire map in range. This tactic proves most effective if you aim at the enemy base, or a large cluster of hostiles. Banshee Spawnkilling Another way to easily massacre the enemy and gain the advantage is banshee spawnkilling. All that is needed is for your team to have both banshees. As long as your teammates support the two banshees against warthog turrets and the pilots are careful, winning the game should be easy. This tactic is usually resented by the opposing team, and often merits quite a few insults. Teleporter camping In sniper games you can camp by the blue base teleporter behind the pointed rock on the cliff or at red base teleporter behind the hill. This allows views of both bases and teleporters. If the enemy flag carrier comes through you can kill him/her easily. Slayer *In Sniper Slayer or Team Slayer (preferable), a good place to camp is by the Blue Base teleporter behind the pointed rock on the cliff. This spot allows views of both bases and its teleporters. No Shields, Sniping / Pistol A common tactic, best in CTF, is to go to the enemy base unseen (the best is to travel around the path) and run to the top of the enemy base. From there, you can simply "spawn-kill", killing the enemies as they spawn. If in any trouble, you can drop a fragmentation grenade at your feet and jump off the base. You should easily receive large numbers of kills. Unlike camping, this is not regarded as a "newb" tactic, due to the fact that you must have enough skill to kill the opponents, before they realize what's happening and kill you. However, if you are inexperienced, do NOT attempt this, as they will either kill you with the sniper (if you're not dodging well enough) or throw a grenade at you (best suicide way to counter this method). *In a Banshee, the biggest dangers are Scorpions, Warthogs' turrets, and with infinite grenades active, Plasma Grenades. *If you are playing in Team Slayer, let your tanks deal with the enemies and just use the Fuel Rod Gun to flip opposing Warthogs and then run the infantry over. It is very unlikely you will be stuck and even if you are, it will most likely be a last-ditch throw, since you run them over. In a Rocket game the absolute worst thing you can do in a Banshee is drop straight down when a rocket is fired at you. A smart player will shoot below you so as you drop you will hit theirs. You can drop down if you are very close to the ground. It is also not wise to fly very low to the ground, because anyone can kill you easily (and they will probably commit suicide). So fly high, go straight left or right when faced with tanks or rockets, and if stuck with a grenade drive straight at the enemy and hope to take them with you. Sniper Rock Blood Gulch is famous for the outcropping rock in the cliff wall behind which is an ideal sniper spot. The spot is widely known as "sniper rock", and can be reached using a Covenant Banshee or Ghost. Due to its protruding shape, it is assumed the rock was deliberately made. i like dildos in the buttt Advantages Sniper Rock offers a great view to shoot down other players before they are aware of you, and some don't know where you are. And the outcrop offers cover from individual return light fire. If you pack a lot of ammo for long-range weapons, then hiding out on Sniper Rock is a great idea. Although the "sniper rock" offers a great view of the map, snipers rarely used it because of their blown cover and the "sniper rock" is too famous for snipers so if you go there and an enemy is already there you must kill them before you can use it. However, if that occurs, the dead enemy might come back and kill you. Disadvantages You must return to the ground for additional ammo once you run out, so you can't linger too long on top of Sniper Rock unless bottomless clip/infinite ammo is enabled (PC devmode), with difficulty without killing yourself. Also, once you have been spotted, heavy weapons or surrounded fire can easily kill you, and you will be frequently targeted. Any area in your range, also has you in their range. Halo: Combat Evolved Demo Blood Gulch is the only map available for online play in the Halo: CE Demo version. Because of the nature of the map, people who play the trial version often master the following skills: *Using controlled bursts with the Assault Rifle and the Pistol or shooting with the M90 Shotgun to take out enemy Banshees. *Flipping an enemy Warthog with a well placed frag grenade, then using a weapon of their choice to finish off the people flung from the vehicle. *Taking advantage of the terrain to stay safe. Player will stand behind a small hill or ridge line near the enemy base with an Assault Rifle and a Pistol. The player will approach the ridge just slightly, so only their head shows. They then open fire at the enemy. Because only their head is visible above the terrain, the player becomes incredibly difficult to hit. In return, the player has a full view of an exposed enemy. *Grabbing the sniper rifle, then using a banshee to fly up on the cliff near blue base. The cliff they fly up to is a good place to snipe as the only way to get to it is by using a banshee. Remake Blood Gulch was remade into Coagulation for Halo 2, with the bases excavated to provide more room, as well as a number of other minor differences, but still very much the original map. Coagulation was, in turn, reworked into Valhalla for Halo 3, featuring a similar size and layout, but with dramatic changes in the terrain and the base structures. Standoff has been called another Blood Gulch successor, given its similar terrain, but features a different layout. Blood Gulch is a popular request for another Halo 3 remake, though Bungie have stated repeatedly that because Valhalla is its successor there are no plans for such a remake. Blood Gulch was included in Halo Wars, and is largely accurate to the original though it lacks the caves. Glitches *There is a stone near the red base which you are able to enter. If you exit a Warthog turret at an angle you should enter it. From there, you can shoot out, but it's impossible to get shot. The only way to get killed is via an explosion. *In the PC version of Halo, it's possible to access the small alcove using the Banshee. *In Halo PC, a vehicle sitting on a teleporter will normally prevent teleporting with "teleporter is blocked". However, if the vehicle is an occupied Banshee or Ghost, the person trying to teleport will be allowed to teleport (only to be killed instantly). This is a rarely seen but effective form of spawn killing. *In Halo PC, if one parks a Rocket Warthog with the front end facing a rock near a base and back end facing the base and fires a rocket at the rock, the Warthog can somersault onto the base roof. Common Modifications Many modifications (mods) are made to Blood Gulch for the Halo: CE Trial and the full game. Some of them can be quite laggy and glitchy, others are all around favorites. These are a few of the more well known and most common mods: *'Cliff Mod' - Teleporters are placed through out the map that allow players to access the cliffs above the banshee's ceiling. This is often combined with flying Warthogs, Sniper Rifles that shoot Plasma Grenades at the speed of a bullet, and pistols that shoot rockets. *'Battle Base Mod' - The location for the flag is moved for both teams. This location varies from high in the air, to hidden in a cave. *'Super Weapon Mod' - A normally weak or unused weapon is made incredibly powerful. "Modders" like to have fun with this concept, so there are many variations: **There is a pistol that shoots a single high powered plasma grenade that is so powerful, it will kill a person standing at Red Base if it detonates at Blue Base. The only way to survive the detonation is to be inside a base or a cave. **The Plasma Rifle is made into a one hit kill weapon. **The throwing of a grenade is replaced with the firing of a tank shell, though it will have the same animation as throwing a grenade. **An infinite ammunition mod, where players will never have to reload, and plasma weapons never run out of battery, and they never overheat. In this mod, the snipers are particularly destructive, and the MA5B Assault Rifle can be used much more effectively at close and medium range. **Modifying the force of a weapon so that it flings people really far away like when they are being hit by a grenade. **Making the weapon shoot several projectiles from the sky (known as the air strike mod). *'Person Mod' - Some people mod the players so that they have a very large jump and move twice, or perhaps four times faster than they would normally. *'Spawn Mod' - Some modders place spawn points in strategic to horrible places to change the way the level is played. This includes 200 feet above the center of the map for the player to drop down, deplete his/her energy shields completely and be temporarily vulnerable, to inside caves. *'AI Mod' - Some players mod and add bots to the multiplayer map so they can play by themselves against UNSC or Covenant forces. These bots or AI's move normally like in campaign and are able to be killed. There are also AI mods which allow you to play as another character, allowing you to be a Marine, an Elite, a Grunt or even other characters that are from other games. Trivia *''Blood Gulch'' is one of the most well known maps from the entire Halo Universe. *The map is popular in machinimas, some popular ones include: Red vs Blue and Fire Team Charlie. *''Blood Gulch'' is the only map to be remade for another game with the exact same name as the original. *Magnum reloads are located in the two best sniping locations. *Red Base has a huge advantage on tank placement because Blue base is closer to the middle of the map. Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels